A whole new world
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Waking up with a hangover isn't pleasant. After a party Sarah and a group of her girlfriends wake up with a big surprise and to find out that one of them isn't what she seemed to be. no flames please
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This was a writing exercise for my writers block. I kinda like it so I decided to post.**_

**Prologue**

The car, a red Volvo, sped down the road- four of the five girls in said car were nissed as pewts (_**A/N: I leave you to work that out**_) the other, a blonde who looked about twenty, seemed to be asleep.

There was a squealing of breaks and the blonde's mismatched eyes snapped open, widening as she took a fraction of a second to register the dented grey pick-up heading straight towards them.

Muttering a curse as the two metal vehicles the blonde pulled a spherical crystal from midair and smashed it in the middle of the wheeling Volvo.

* * *

The next morning found the police breaking into the totalled Volvo; they found it empty apart from four hand bags, a pair of hot pink stilettos and asilvery-blue glitter like substance.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think of this- and if you want to read more. :)**_


	2. Hangover

_**Hi, I'm back. Thank you to my reviewers; as usual this next chapter is for you.**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

**I**

"Ugh" Sarah Williams sat up and rubbed her head- also wishing that she just hadn't bothered. Her hangover was awful. Why was vodka so appealing to her? The stuff left a foul aftertaste in her mouth when she swallowed it, and then it cot her drunk; after about three shots. The worst thing that it did to her was making her wake up the next morning, virtually dead.

"Is your hangover that bad Miss?"

Sarah flinched; wincing at the voice, stood by the door of the strange room she was lying in was a young woman with mismatched (grey and hazel) eyes, and strawberry blonde curls,

"Oh pardon me Miss" the woman blushed a little, "I didn't mean to startle you, but her Highness told me to fetch you and the other three ladies something for your hangover- I didn't know that you were awake Miss."

"What are you talking about, who's her Highness and where the hell am I?" Sarah growled at the woman who seemed to be a maid

"Sorry Miss, her Highness is my King and Queen's daughter- the princess. My name is Roz and you are in the High Fae court at Avalon." The maid, Roz, handed Sarah a silver Goblet which was steaming slightly. Sarah mindlessly took the cup and knocked the whole of whatever-it-was back in one go. It tasted foul- worse than the Bog of Eternal Stench had smelled. However Sarah couldn't complain- her hangover had completely gone.

"Sorry, Roz was it?" Sarah asked, "Could you run through that last bit again?"

Roz repeated herself and by the time she'd finished Sarah had the distinct impression that she wasn't in her own world anymore,

"This is the Underground isn't it?" she asked weakly

"Yes Miss" Roz was a little surprised, "Her Highness didn't say anything about any of you knowing about our world"

"Yeah, but I've been here before- about four years ago" The admission brought back the memories of that night, flooding back, "But I have to say that you don't look like a Goblin"

That brought a laugh from the maid, "Oh no Miss, I'm not a Goblin, I'm Fae, all the Goblins live to the east of here."

"So I'm not in the Goblin castle." Relief flooded her; and something else too…

"No Miss, as I said before, you're in Avalon"

"Avalon, the High court… so which are you?"

"Which what Miss?"

"Sidhe or Unsidhe?" she clarified

"Oh Miss, most Fae are Halfling these days, half and half. It's only the really old Fae who are one or the other- like their Majesties"

"Oh, Ok" Sarah considered this, "So what about the Goblin King?"

"His Goblin Majesty is a Halfling too" Roz told her, "As is her Highness"

Deciding to change the subject Sarah asked after her friends.

"The other three Misses are still sleeping Miss, I left their remedy by their beds"

"Please call me Sarah" She'd grown tired of Roz calling her 'Miss'

"Thank you… Sarah" Roz smiled, bobbing a curtsey, "I'll leave you to dress… Sarah, Her Highness asked that your clothes from last night be washed for before you leave us"

Sarah felt that strange combination of emotions again,

"I'll be back in twenty minutes"

Sarah nodded and Roz bowed out of the room

* * *

Downstairs, in an unusually empty throne room; High King Oberon and his Sidhe Queen, Titania were sat in their thrones, listening to their Daughter, Princess Indie, tell them the reason why she brought four mortal adults down into their world.

"Indie, sweetheart" Titania smiled, "You are an honourable woman and I am proud of you…"

"But," Oberon added, "You should not have brought them down here, you know that your brother is still sore about that mortal incident"

"Father" Indie grumbled, "The mortals will be long gone before he comes this far west again"

"Good" Oberon smiled, the Unsidhe king rarely showed emotion, preferring to keep his proud features schooled into a frown; he loved his family though; his beautiful blonde Titania and their two fine children who were an even mixture of both their parents.

Indie ran a hand through her unruly, waist-length, blonde mane, "Father, is Skyler still with us?" she shifted awkwardly, "Or has she… been slain?"

"I was wondering when you would ask after the lizard" Oberon chuckled, "She is currently living in the foothills. You would not believe how many budding knights have returned with their proverbial tails between their legs after trying to slay her"

Indie snorted a laugh, "Then might I be excused to go to her?"

"Only after you give your old father a hug" Oberon rose, "Why don't you bring her home again, though remember my stipulation"

"Yes papa" Indie laughed, she hadn't called him Papa since she was a hundred, "I'll be back in an hour" pausing only to hug her mother, she ran out of the room, "Won't be long"

"Darling"

Titania's pretty face was twisted in an uncharacteristic frown, "Why do you let her keep that thing? It's so dangerous"

"Tania" Oberon sighed, they had this argument every time Indie came home, "In all these years has she ever let it burn anyone"

Titania glared at him- there had been one occasion and well he knew it, "It's only because you like the thing isn't it?"

She knew him so well.

* * *

_**There we go. Please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Slightly Complicated

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers from the last chapter. As usual, for me, this is for you guys. :)  
**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

**II**

A snowy owl arced over the foot hills outside Avalon, her mismatched eyes scanning for a sign of life. Suddenly a familiar hoot distracted her; she looked over at the newcomer and nearly fell out of the sky in shock. A Barn Owl.

'_Dammit_' she thought, this complicated things.

* * *

The two owls landed at the same time, simultaneously becoming their Fae forms again. The two of them looked at each other for a few moments before Indie blurted, "Powers Above and Below Jareth- you're actually visiting for once"

"Hello to you too my dear sister" Jareth retorted, "Looking for that Lizard of yours?"

A growl from behind made the Goblin King flinch- his twin failed to stifle a snigger, "Actually _Barney_" she shot his childhood nickname at him, "She's a dragon, not a lizard and I'd say that I've found her"

The dragon snorted and nudged the princess with her massive crimson snout,

"Hello Sky" Indie laughed, "I'm very pleased to see you again too"

The Dragon's throat rumbled and cocked her head inquisitively.

"Yes Skyler you can come back with me" she conjured a crystal and dropped it at the dragon's feet.

As the dust cleared a now cat-sized dragon landed on the blonde girl's shoulder. Indie looked at the spot where her twin brother had been stood in. He'd gone,

"Ah crap" she mumbled, "I've got to get those mortals out of here before he sees them"

* * *

Sarah was sat in a comfortable room, reading a book that had been left there- A first edition copy of, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' that someone had scribbled in with a quill pen. Sarah knew people who would kill for the chance to so much as touch a first edition Shakespeare script. Then, the door opened and three of her friends; Amy Ray, Trish Fair and Sammi Cole entered.

"Hey guys" she greeted them, "Where's Indie?"

"Haven't got a clue" Trish replied, tossing her thick black hair, "What I really want to know is where we are."

"We're in the Underground" came the answer in a familiar English accented voice, from the window sill. The four girls looked over and saw their willowy blonde friend sitting on the window ledge, dressed in a robin's egg blue silk shirt and a pair of dove grey trousers; curled up in her lap was a red, winged, reptile about the size of a house cat. She was looking right at them and Sarah stifled a gasp at the sight of the make-up-like streaks across her eyelids, she looked so much like the Goblin King.

"Indie!" she gaped, "You're the Princess?"

"Took you long enough" she smirked, stroking the animal on her lap, "I was born here in this castle four hundred and fifty years ago next month"

"What the hell is going on here?" Amy the realist demanded, "And what is that thing?" she pointed at the sleeping lizard

"Well, this is the Underground, where the 'Fairytale things' live. I am High princess of the Fae; don't ask, and I brought you four down here because there was an accident. I'm taking you all back to your own world very soon" Indie replied without missing a beat, "And this _thing _is my pet dragon, Skyler"

At the sound of her name _Skyler_ stretched and cast a lazy glance over the four mortal girls

"Have you girls got every thing you brought with you?" she asked rising suddenly, as four crystals appeared in one of her hands, each nodded, "Wonderful, now these crystals will take you back to your homes, all you need do is smash them"

The crystals floated across space and hovered in front of each girl, "I'll miss you" her voice carried over the sound of smashing glass.

She sat down again, watching as three of the four dust clouds cleared- slowly the fourth began to clear revealing a very bemused Sarah Williams.

* * *

**OOH, things never go as planned do they? Why didn't Indie's spell work on Sarah?**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box...**

**

* * *

****_PS. Those of you waiting for an update of 'Goblin Babe' don't need to wait long, the next chapter is complete._  
**


	4. More complications

_**Here we are again; You guys have had some really good guesses at why Indie's spell didn't work on Sarah: this offering is for all of you guys who made guesses:)**_

_**and on with the show...  
**_

**III**

"What in the name of the Powers?" Indie exclaimed her blue and brown gaze searchingly fixed on Sarah, "You've been down here before haven't you?"

Sarah nodded, "Four years ago, I wished my brother away"

Indie crossed to her favourite chair and threw herself across it in the same boneless manner that her brother used, "Take a seat and tell me everything"

When Sarah had finished her account of her eleven hour run in the Goblin King's Labyrinth she noticed that Indie looked angry; a scary phenomenon, in the two and a half years that the two of them had been friends Indie had proven herself to have a temperament that could cause whiplash.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she was mumbling, "I am such a fool. I should never have brought you down here Sarah, especially since you ate that peach"

"What?"

"Sarah, that peach wasn't just drugged you know. When a mortal eats Faerie food they become bound to the Underground for up to ten years, even if they never return to this world"

"So what happens if the mortal does return before the decade is up?" Sarah asked, even though she had the nagging sensation that she knew; she needed Indie to prove her wrong,

"They begin a transformation process- after twenty six hours they become Fae"

If Sarah was going to respond it would have died in her mouth as she wavered on the edge of consciousness a moment before blacking out.

* * *

Jareth was deep in conversation with his father so didn't notice when a troubled looking Indie entered the throne room.

"Sweetheart?" Their mother frowned slightly, "Are you alright?"

"I need a word" she cast a glance at her twin, "In private"

The two blonde Fae women appeared in the Queen's sitting room, "Now Indie dear" Titania began, "What is the matter?"

"Well, for starters, one of the Mortal girls isn't quite so mortal anymore"

"What?"

"Jareth's mortal" Indie dropped her head into her hands, "He gave her a peach, and _I_ had the brains to bring her down here"

Titania pulled her daughter into a hug, "Indie, you didn't know she was your brother's did you?"

"No Mother" Indie groaned, "Then, to make matters worse she passed out in one of the chairs in my suite"

"Let me see her and I shall assess her situation"

When Sarah had been laid in one of the many spare bed chambers The Queen examined her.

"My dear," Titania looked perfectly at ease, "She's well on the way to completing her transformation, you should go and see your brother."

"What about Sarah?" Indie protested

"I will attend her, sweetheart."

"Yes mother" Indie rolled her eyes and vanished from the room.

* * *

_**Et Voilla.**_

_**So far Jareth has been a minor character and I appologise for that, its just the way that this story is playing out. He's going to become more major from here on out...**_

_**Please leave a contribution in the little box...  
**_


	5. The Lagoon

_**Here we go.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers, I probably don't need to tell you that this is dedicated to you guys**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

**IV**

"I'm having trouble believing that you and Indie are both here at the same time" Oberon confessed as his son produced two glasses of mead.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I last left the Goblins" Jareth agreed, "I decided that it was time to give up on…" he sighed unable to say his love's name, "_Her_"

"So you'll be at the next ball will you?" Oberon raised one immaculate black eyebrow- reverting back to his usual way of speaking; he only spoke 'properly' when his wife was in ear shot.

"Considering the next one will be my birthday, I can hardly say no"

His father shot him a look which Jareth took to mean something along the lines of '_You missed your last four_'

"Sire, sire" Robin Goodfellow, Oberon's right hand man sped into the room

"Yes Puck?" the High King caught the little man by the scruff of the neck, "What is it?"

"The trolls are back, Sire"

Oberon muttered to the Powers, "I'm sorry Jareth; I have to go and deal with this"

"That's fine Father" Indie had entered, looking a lot happier than she had fifteen minutes ago, "I was going to ask whether you and Jareth would like to go riding, but if you're busy…"

"I'll go _Snowy_" Jareth smirked taking revenge for the nickname incident in the foothills.

She ignored the nickname and challenged him to a race to the stables. The twins vanished.

Oberon and Puck were left alone in the throne room and they exchanged a look that simply read, '_Kids_'

* * *

Two horses cantered, nose-to-nose as their riders laughed and joked; quite at ease at the high speed they were travelling at,

"Race you down to the lagoon!" Jareth challenged

"Eat my dust" Indie smirked and sped her horse, Heather, up to a gallop

It wasn't long until they reached the lagoon; the place hadn't changed since they were children, the same nymphs skated across the silvery waters,

"Do you think they'll let us swim, like we used to?" Jareth asked

"Don't feel like swimming" Indie told him, "I want to hear more about your mortal"

Jareth cursed, "You would want to hear about her wouldn't you?"

"Come on Jareth" she flopped under one of the aged trees, "You must want to talk. We always talk here"

He shot his sister a look, why was she so bloody perceptive, "I suppose you're right"

She patted the springy grass beside her, and he sat too. "Go on" she encouraged with a gentle smile.

"I first noticed her when she was born" he began, "It's almost like she and I have always had some sort of connection_**"**_

* * *

_**This chapter was fun to write. **_

_**The next chapter will be up tomorrow: in which Sarah wakes up.**_

_**Please leave a contribution in the little box:)  
**_


	6. Revelations

**_Hi,_**

**_the next chapter, as promised_**

**_And on with the show...  
_**

**V**

It was well into the afternoon by the time Jareth finished talking about Sarah; he went on and on, Indie would have been bored senseless if it were under any other circumstance…

"I'm so sorry Jareth" she removed her arm from around his shoulders as thunder rolled overhead, "Come on, we've got to get back to the palace"

"We'll be pushing it to get back before that starts" Jareth nodded as they mounted their horses

* * *

Sarah coughed and sat up. She hadn't been aware of lying down. Where was she?

"Ah, you are awake" a voice like tinkling bells announced, "I was wondering when you would"

"I'm sorry?" Sarah asked, "I don't understand."

The speaker, a woman who looked like an older, more feminine, version of Indie though with two pale blue eyes smiled, "You collapsed Sarah. You had Indie worried, I can tell you"

"I'm sorry?" Sarah repeated, "How do you know my name?"

"My apologies" the woman's smile grew, "I am Queen Titania"

"Indie's mother?" Sarah assumed

"Yes, she told me your name. Let me apologize for what happened to you, this is not the usual way that we bring new blood into the gene pool"

"It's fine Your Majesty" Sarah assured her, "Life in the Aboveground never lived up to the eleven hours I spent in the labyrinth"

"I am sure that my children will both be happy to hear that dear girl" Titania squeezed her hand, "And please, call me Tania, while not in formal situations"

"Thank you… Tania" Sarah suddenly blinked, "Both?"

"Excuse me?" the Queen asked

"Indie never mentioned having a sibling"

"Why yes, Indie has a twin brother, but of course you are acquainted with both of them"

Sarah froze, Indie's semblance to the Goblin King was no coincidence, "J-Jareth?" she stammered, "It's him isn't it?"

The Queen nodded, "The next question is whether you want him to know that you are here"

"Am I a Fae now?"

"Why yes you are" Titania didn't see what difference the answer made

"Then I suppose he's going to find out eventually" she was going to say something else but the loud growling of her stomach distracted her, she blushed deeply.

"There are some dresses in the wardrobe Sarah" Tania told her, "Dinner is not for half an hour yet, I will have Roz come in to assist you in dressing."

"Thank you Tania"

* * *

Jareth and Indie were dripping by the time they reached the courtyard of the palace. A stable boy came to take the soaked horses; and the twins made for the dry. Indie, Jareth noticed, had been very quiet on the ride home,

"Are you alright" he asked her

"Uh huh" she nodded, "I have to tell you something, about your mortal…"

**

* * *

****_There you go._**

**_How will Jareth react when Indie tells him what happened?  
_**


	7. Not What You Expected

__**VI**

Jareth retreated behind the Goblin King mask so as to escape the cold feeling that his sister's announcement stirred within him,

"My mortal?" He drawled, "Who, prey tell your Highness, is my mortal, have you got me a pet?"

"Drop it" Indie growled, "I don't want to talk to his majesty. You are addressing your twin sister not the High princess- drop the act, or I won't tell you a thing"

There were times he wished that his sister was slightly more of a door mat; there was a reason for him having a practice rule. Cursing internally, Jareth resurfaced,

"Go on then" he sighed, "Tell me"

"She's here Jareth, in the Palace" Indie told him.

"You brought her here?" he blinked, "Tell me you didn't"

"I can't" she averted her gaze, "Because I'd be lying if I did"

"Tell me everything Indie"

* * *

Sarah was now dressed in a simple blue silk dress; while Roz had been helping her to dress she'd started noticing changes in herself: her skin had a kind of glow about it; her hair was thicker and silkier; her left eye was now a pewter grey; her teeth and ears now were pointed.

"Shall I do your hair now my lady?" Roz asked, conveniently forgetting that Sarah had asked her to se her name

Sarah nodded, "Will I develop magic, Roz?"

"You'll have to ask one of their Majesties or their Highnesses"

"Highness_es_?" she repeated

"Yes, High Prince Jareth is here too"

* * *

"And then she collapsed" Indie finished telling her brother of how Sarah happened to be back in their world.

Jareth was way too still, and then he laughed, a hysterical laugh that Indie had never heard him use.

"I merely hope that I live up to her expectations of me this time"

Indie rolled her eyes, "You're doing it again- I was talking to my brother not his majesty" her hand rose to stroke Skyler who had been sat dozing on her shoulder the entire time she'd been with Jareth., "There's a good chance that she's going to be at dinner so, don't make an ass of yourself, please"

Jareth didn't answer; he simply vanished- presumably to his suite to find an outfit worthy of an amorous Goblin King.

* * *

A suitably coiffed Sarah followed Roz down through the halls of the palace. The floors were gleaming marble and the walls alabaster. Finally they arrived at a set of oak double doors,

"There you are milady" Roz smiled, "Just go in"

Inside the dining room was a fairly small, round, mahogany table, it seemed too small to belong in a royal dining room, Five places were set.

"Not what you were expecting, is it, precious thing"

**

* * *

****_Ohhh, yet another cliffhanger._**

**_Please leave a contribution in the little box...  
_**


	8. Family Dinner

_**I'm sorry, I have no real excuse for keeping you waiting for this.**_

_**As usual it's dedicated to my reviewers, thank you all. :)**_

_**On with the show...**__**  
**_

**VII**

Sarah whirled and stared at the Goblin King. He stared back.

The first thing she noticed was that he looked younger than she remembered; then that his hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

Jareth was astounded by how beautiful the woman in front of him was. The grey eye would take a little getting used to but he would. It struck them at the same instant that they matched, both dressed in blue; he wore dove grey britches, tucked into his highly polished black boots; he wore a pale blue silk ruffled shirt which was only open to reveal his amulet. His frock coat was made of royal blue velvet.

"It's been a long time" he offered a hand. Sarah just stared at it, "Come now Sarah, I'm not going to hurt you"

Still hesitantly, Sarah placed her hand in his. Jareth bowed over her hand and kissed it. A tingle shot up her arm from where his lips brushed her flesh; but she pushed it down.

* * *

Indie arrived next; "It's good to see you two aren't ripping each other to shreds", a wry smirk on her face

Sarah watched as Jareth shot his sister a withering look, only for the two of them to dissolve into laughter, the poor former mortal looked between the Goblin King and his twin- she was confused, "What's so funny?"

The two blondes tried to sober up, "Sorry, precious thing" Jareth's voice was filled with mirth, "It's a long story"

"I all but tore the king of the elves apart when we were teenagers" Indie explained, "The pervert never did get the message that I don't like him"

"That" said another male voice, "Is not a story for the dinner table"

Stood in the doorway with Titania on his arm, was a dark haired man with dark brown eyes, he was dressed in black and had that aura of power about him that Jareth had possessed when he had been her villainous Goblin King four years earlier.- this, she realized, must be the High King, Jareth and Indie's father,

"Good evening Sarah" the High King smiled cordially and bowed over her hand, "I am King Oberon"

"Delighted to meet you your maj…"

"My dear girl" the king interrupted, "You are a personal friend of my daughter, and you hold my son's heart to this day, call me Oberon"

"Thank you Oberon" she smiled, though shaken by the words _"You hold my son's heart"_

Jareth seated Sarah while Oberon seated his wife and daughter, just minutes before the first course was served: muscles in garlic butter.

Conversation flowed easily between the five Fae, even with Sarah's constant hyper-awareness of her proximity to Jareth. She noted the closeness between Jareth and Indie and sighed,

"Something wrong Sarah?" Indie asked

"It's not important" she demurred

"Sarah" Jareth smiled slightly at the hypocritical words that were about to leave his lips, "It might help for you to talk about it"

Ignoring the incredulous snort from Indie, Sarah nodded, "I just wish that Toby and I were as close as you and Indie are"

This surprised Jareth; after Sarah had returned, victorious, from his labyrinth he'd seen a marked improvement in Sarah's relationships with her family, Toby especially.

* * *

_**There you go...**_

_**More definite J/S in the next chapter :)**_

_**Please leave a contribution in the little box.  
**_


	9. Surprises

_**I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long to upload. It's been a mixture of the back-to-school rush, writer's block and computer malfunctions. but anyways...**_

_**On with the show...  
**_

**VIII**

Before dawn one morning, Indie crept into Sarah's room, she had to wake her- there was something that she wanted Sarah to see. Her best friend was sleeping peacefully; the princess padded over to the bed and shook her shoulder.

"Sarah, wake up."

The brunette whined, swatted, but didn't wake up.

"Come on Sarah." Indie's mind was already working on ways to waken her friend. "Wake up sleeping beauty" Indie produced a crystal and turned it into a water bomb. "You've got three seconds or I'll drop this water bomb on you."

More grumbling and wriggling under the covers followed the threat.

"Three..." Indie's voice took on a sing song note. "Two… One." The Fae in the bed didn't respond. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Indie released her grip on the water-filled balloon.

Sarah Williams was pulled out of a dream about a certain ball by sudden ice cold wetness. She shrieked. A familiar laugh filled the air.

"Indie?" Sarah fumed.

"I did warn you, you know." The princess replied, calmly. "Now come on. Get dressed; you and I are going riding."

Sarah grumbled but did as she was told, with a flick of her wrist she was dry and wearing a forest green tunic, dark brown trousers and brown leather boots. Her hair arranged itself in a high pony tail.

"Ok" she nodded. "Let's go down to the stables then."

"Did I say anything about horses?"

"No but…"

"Sarah, what kind of animal is Skyler?"

"Oh" Sarah felt incredibly foolish. "Flying then?"

Indie shot her a look. "Come on, Sky's waiting."

With that Indie crossed to the window and stepped out.

Flying across the Underground on the back of a dragon had to be the single scariest experience of Sarah's life. She clung to the huge lizard's spikes with her eyes tight shut.

Indie meanwhile, was crouched at the nape of Skyler's neck, the picture of ease; she glanced back at her friend and noticed her discomfort.

"Sky!" she yelled. "Slow down, Sarah's terrified!"

The dragon snorted irritably but she slowed down anyway; both Skyler and Indie absolutely hated flying slowly but she understood that the speed took some getting used to.

"Thank you my friend" The princess stooped and pressed her lips to the dragon's scaly neck, fully remembering how terrified she'd been when she'd first flown.

The next time Sarah opened her eyes things had stopped moving.

"It's about time you woke up Sarah"

"Shut up" she stuck her tongue out petulantly at Indie who was stood in the shade of a tree. She slid off Skyler's back and crossed to her friend's side. "Can you tell me why you dragged me out of bed before dawn and brought me where ever we are now?"

"Well" Indie's face split into that insufferable smirk she shared with her brother. "I _could_ tell you but I won't"

Sometimes, Sarah hated her. She glowered.

"Come on" Indie nodded to a winding trail that led up through the trees. "We aren't going far"

* * *

Where were they?

His eyes kept hovering over the mouth of the path. '_They should be here by now_'

That lizard flew fast enough to get them to this spot.

"Come on Sarah" Indie's voice called. "We're late enough as it is"

Jareth smirked, amused.

Suddenly there was a burst of glitter and…

"Indie! Couldn't you have done that before?" Sarah glowered at his sister.

"She got you here didn't she, precious thing?" Jareth's smirk grew when Sarah flinched

The twins laughed, good naturedly.

"Sorry Jareth- I made Sky slow down. Sarah wasn't exactly comfortable with top speed" Indie told him.

The cat sized dragon on her shoulder snorted an affirmative.

* * *

The sky had lightened considerably by this time.

"Come on" Jareth offered a hand to Sarah. "You'll like this"

* * *

Sarah gasped awestruck. They were sat on the crest of the what Jareth had told her was the highest hill in the Underground, watching the sun rise; Indie was a few feet away having what seemed to be a long and involved conversation with Skyler.

"Does she speak dragon?"

"No. Dragons don't have a language of their own- Indie just knows the lizard so well that she understands her body language"

Sarah shivered and Jareth produced a thick blanket for her. When he wrapped it round her shoulders she laughed.

"Private joke?" he asked

"Not really" He was surprised when she leaned into him. "I just thought that you were avoiding me or something. I mean you left so suddenly and its been two weeks"

"Why would I want to avoid _you_?" Jareth smiled. "I don't get out to Avalon often; I had two weeks of tedious paperwork build up over night, imagine how much I'd have if I'd stayed longer. Honestly if you were in charge of a bunch of perpetual children would you want to be leave them unsupervised for very long?"

"I suppose not" she shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" he smirked teasing her. "Surely the great champion of the Labyrinth didn't _miss_ the evil Goblin King, did she?"

"So what if she _did?_" she smirked back.

"If that is the case you precious thing" his voice was low, if Indie hadn't wandered off a few minutes ago he wouldn't be doing anything like this. "I would have to do this."

His lips captured hers in a kiss.

* * *

_**Aww, First kiss :D**_

_**I don't know when the next chapter will be added but I have started writing it.**_

_**Let me know what you think :D**_

_**Till next time...  
**_


	10. Unseen

_**Me again, hi.**_

_** A short chapter for you. Enjoy.**_

_**Once again, thank you to my reveiwers; as usual this one's for you**_

_**And on with the show...  
**_

**IX**

With a dangerous growl she shattered the mirror and turned away.

"No" she spat. "This cannot be happening"

Waving her gloved hand over the shards of mirror, fixing it instantly; she pondered over how her plan had failed.

That large vehicle should have killed the mortal girl. She clicked her fingers and her long blue-black hair twisted into a barrette, she couldn't let the prophesy come to pass.

* * *

In a burst of white and grey feathers Indie became herself again. She'd been pipped to the post by a lizard the size of a house cat.

"Where've you been?" Sarah asked her. "Skyler got back a few minutes ago"

"Racing." She shrugged. "This brings our tally to three hundred and nineteen to three hundred and one. I'm losing to a dragon"

"It's a competition they've got going" Jareth answered Sarah's puzzled expression and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Did I miss something?" Indie asked with a wry grin as Skyler returned to her favourite perch.

Before an answer could be given Jareth scowled. "Damn"

"What?" concern laced Sarah's question

"He's just been summoned" Indie explained.

Sarah looked back at Jareth who now dressed in the same black outfit that he'd appeared in when she'd wished Toby away.

"Well go on then" Indie waved him away. "Your majesty"

"Until next time" the Goblin King bowed. "Your Highness. Sarah."

Then he vanished.

* * *

_**Oooh, the plot thickens...**_

_**What's this talk of a prophesy?**_

_** I think that's your lot... for now.**_

_** Until next time**_

_**-Myra  
**_


	11. Familiar

**_Hello my friends._**

**_ Here we are again with yet another new chapter._**

**_I was actually ready to load this a couple days ago but, as luck would have it the whole damn chapter had gone AWOL so I had to rewrite it._**

**_Thanks to all my dear reviewers. This chapter is dedicated especially to my dear friend tichtich2._**

**_On with the show... :)

* * *

_**

**X**

The five year old boy didn't react when he saw a tall black clad man appear out of thin air. It surprised Jareth no end to find himself facing a carbon copy of his childhood self. He half expected a five year old version of Indie to appear.

"You called me child?"

Finally the boy came to life. His mismatched eyes filled with tears.

"You're the Goblin King?" he asked

"I am" he nodded. "Why did you wish yourself away?" Jareth looked around the room; it was filled with toys, books, everything that a child of this lad's age could want to keep himself entertained.

"It hurts" the boy whimpered. "Mummy and daddy are gone and not coming back."

"You have no family?"

The boy shook his feathery blonde head.

"What is your name lad?" he asked placing a gloved hand on the child's shoulder

"Toby"

No. Surely not? "Toby Williams?"

Toby nodded.

"Come Toby. I know someone who'll be very happy to see you again" Jareth smiled ruefully. '_Though she won't be pleased at the circumstances._'

He pulled a crystal from mid air and the two of them vanished in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

Sarah and Indie were in the gardens. Indie was attempting to teach her the rudiments of archery when Roz ran up to them.

"Your Highness! Milady! Prince Jareth has returned and Their majesties would like you to go to the throne room."

The two friends shared a glance and vanished simultaneously.

* * *

Toby stared around the huge throne room from where he stood by the Goblin King in a shadowy corner; his eyes were drawn to the ladies who had just appeared; the brown haired one in particular. Where had he seen her before?

"Mr Goblin King?" he murmured to the man beside him

"Call me Jareth" the King replied just as quietly.

"Jareth?" Toby tried again. "Who's she? The one with brown hair? Do I know her?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten about that- No one who knew Sarah in the Aboveground remembered her; her brother, it transpired was no exception. "Yes, that's Sarah" while ruffling Toby's hair playfully he returned the boy's memories of having a sister.

"Sarah!" the boy called running forward towards his sister.

* * *

Seconds after hearing her name Sarah was sat on the ground with a familiar blonde boy sat on top of her, crying.

"Toby?" she gasped. Then she pulled her baby brother into a tight hug, instinctively stroking his hair. "Shh Sport, it's ok... hey now, calm down"

"Where've you been Sar?" Toby demanded.

"Sarah" Indie whispered. "Take him up to your rooms and try and calm him down, we'll get this sorted out."

* * *

**_Oh dear. What could have happened to Mr and Mrs Wiliams?_**

**_Hope you liked this chapter, there is more on the way. *Out of thin air the wise man's hat appears*  
_**

**_WMH: Please leave a contribution in the little box_**

**_Myra: *irritated sigh* What he said._**

**_Till next time my friends :)  
_**


	12. The Dream

_**I'm back. **_

_**This took longer than I hoped it would- sorry.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. And once again a special thanks to my dear friend tichtich2 for all her support,**_

_**And now, without further a do...**_

_**On with the show

* * *

**_

_**XI**_

Sarah sat on her bed with Toby curled up, fast asleep, his head on her lap. She'd had a sleeping draught, mixed into some orange juice brought up for him.

"Why are you down here little man?" she murmured, stroking his feathery hair and lay back allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

"Why is the child here Jareth?" Oberon asked his son

"He wished himself away father" was the sincere answer. "He's an orphan"

"Why didn't you make him a goblin or have him adopted?" Titania asked

"Mother, he's Sarah's brother" Indie defended her brother. The Unsidhe blood in her veins didn't change that her mother was a Sidhe- all of whom were slightly scatter brained.

"With Sarah's permission" Jareth cleared his throat. "I plan to raise him as my heir."

* * *

_She was on the hill where she and Jareth had kissed earlier that day, but there was something off- the air tasted stagnant._

"_Ah" a sugary sweet voice began. "You have arrived at last"_

_Sarah spun and stared at the blue eyed woman before her- she was tall and stunning with blue locks what had been braided laboriously into a coronet and her gown was a vivid purple._

"_Who are you?" Sarah asked with a slight frown. "And why am I here of all places"_

"_Who I am is of no great importance- though my name is Galadria, but you are here because I wish to warn you"_

"_Of what?" She tried not to allow her feeling of foreboding about this woman get to her_

"_The Underground will die if you remain"_

"_But this is my world now" Sarah protested. "I'm not a human anymore"_

"_What is done can be undone" Galadria trilled. "The only way to save it is for you to leave- think about it Sarah; Jareth, Indie, their parents, the friends you made when first you were in this world…do you want them to suffer because of you?" Galadria asked gently._

"_I-"_

"_I am not asking you to leave immediately Sarah Williams- but soon, to prevent the end of the world we both love"_

"_But…"_

_It was too late- Galadria had vanished._

Sarah awoke panting heavily- she couldn't allow herself to believe a nightmare, could she?

* * *

A cackle emanated from the ornate room that Galadria slept in. The woman's blue eyes flashed and returned to there usual hue- purple.

"This will be too easy" she mused over the sight of the troubled Sarah in her mirror.

* * *

_**wiseman's hat: And I think that's your lot**_

_**Myra: don't worry though, there's more to come.**_

_***The wiseman appears, glaring angriliy at his hat* So this is where you went**_

_**WMH: What, you were asleep**_

_**Myra: Just say the line and we're done Hat!**_

_**WMH: Ok, ok- Please leave a contribution in the little box.**_


	13. A Dragon's tale part one

_**Yes this story is back from the dead. Words cannot describe how sorry I am that I kept you guys hanging for so long with this one.**_

_**I got round to thinking about how Indie and Skyler came be in each other's lives- and this is he result.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed between my last update and today. Keep them coming my friends. Part two of this chapter is in the works...**_

_**Now, on with the show...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**XII**_

Following the death of his parents Toby experienced horrible nightmares. Sarah tried her best to console him. The poor little boy spent most of his time in the royal gardens, staring off into space.

"Toby?"

The boy flinched and looked round. "Princess" he bowed

"How many times Toby?" Indie smiled ruffling his already Jareth-like mop. "My name's Indie"

"Sorry Indie" he bit his lip

"The nightmares again?" she flopped onto the bench Toby was sat on. "Do you want to tell me about them?"

"No" he sulked

"I was about your age when I first saw death" Indie told him soberly. "A little older actually, I was eight"

"Really?" Toby stared up at the High princess

"I was a complete wreck for the next five years" Indie's long finger's, in response to a snort from the small red dragon that Toby had never seen her without, started stroking the red scales. "Do you want to hear the story? I think it might help you"

Toby nodded, the way he saw it nothing could make him feel worse.

* * *

_Four hundred and forty one years previous_

Indie sat on the fence outside the outside piste watching papa's two best captains, her godfather, Sir Warren and Sir Tinmus. Warren was winning, and had promised to give her a basic Foil lesson when he'd finished with Tinmus. Suddenly Tinmus' rapier started glowing and he sliced through his opponent like a hot knife through butter.

Indie screamed.

* * *

It was late and Indie should have been asleep hours ago. The princess, who was now thirteen, was sitting in the very middle of her bed. She had not slept properly since Warren had been killed.

Indie knew that her parents were concerned about her; her magic should have started manifesting itself. Jareth had been making crystals for a good eighteen months now and wouldn't let her forget it.

She was sitting on her window sill looking at the moon when she was filled with a longing to get closer to it; to leap out of the window and take a chance on flight. Her body rebelled against her. She got to her feet and took a step.

Her small body plummeted; her hair and night-dress billowed around her. The ground rose up to meet her until a desire to flap her arms took over- she was flying; soaring over the Underground towards the foot hills outside of Avalon. She dived towards the lagoon that she and Jareth played in and caught sight of a snowy owl where her reflection should have been. Her own eyes looked out of the birds feathery face.

Shock forced her backwards and she shot upwards and headed off towards the hills again.

* * *

There was something wrong with this egg. It was so much smaller than the rest of the clutch. It was a funny brown colour; the dragon was concerned, as much as she could be.

"Hoot!"

The dragon's large green eyes landed on the snowy owl. It smelled strange. Like the moon and the unmistakable aroma of Fae magic.

The dragon snorted at the Fae-owl.

The Fae-Owl landed on the edge of the nest. Its large mismatched eyes stared her. "Hoot"

Then the Fae-Owl suddenly grew into a small Fae-Hatchling. The Hatchling continued to stare at her.

"You are gorgeous" it told her

The dragon enjoyed having her ego stroked.

The Hatchling had moved closer to her. She was in the nest, looking at the problem egg. Then much to the dragon's surprise the Hatchling picked it up and put its mouth on it.

The egg glowed and went a much healthier bright red.

"There" the Hatchling said looking up at her. It gently set the egg down and the egg promptly began to fade back to brown again.

The dragon rumbled.

"I didn't know that would happen" the Hatchling sounded as upset as she was. It picked the egg up again and the red began to return to the shell.

The dragon decided that it was in the eggs best interest to remain with the fae-Hatchling.

The Fae-Hatchling yawned. "Do you know where Avalon is?" it asked tired

The dragon snorted. She did, she had flown over there so it could make a nest.

"Can you take me to the castle please?"

The Hatchling did look pale, and weak. It must have exhausted itself when it put magic into her egg.

The dragon snorted again and lowered her head so the Hatchling could climb up onto her back. Once it was in place the dragon shot off into the air.

* * *

Indie grumbled and opened her eyes. She felt better than she had in years. She yawned and stretched, remembering the way the wind had felt in her feathers as she flew in her dream. Her hand brushed something smooth and curved. The egg!?

She really had turned into an owl last night. Flown out to the foot hills and talked with a big green nesting mother dragon, it had brought her back to her bedchamber and practically forced her to keep the egg.

The thirteen year old princess sat up cradling the now rather large egg in her arms.

"Wow" she breathed. "I'm gonna be a baby dragon's mama"

"Princess" Nanny had come to get her up. "Break fast is nearly ready"

Just before the door opened Indie slid the egg under her pillow and slid off the bed.

"You're looking well Indie-boo" Nanny smiled at her.

"I slept really well last night" Indie cringed internally at the babyish name but didn't comment on it.

(_END OF PART ONE_)

* * *

_**Please leave a contribution in the little box...**_

_**WMH: Hey, that's my line! How many times...**_


	14. A Dragon's tale part two

_**Here we go guys. I'm really sorry that this was so long in coming to you.**_

_**Unfortunately I must announce that I am putting this story on TEMPORARY hiatus. My inspiration for this story has scuttled off.**_

* * *

_(PART TWO)_

Jareth snuck into Indie's rooms- he knew she wasn't in there; she was down in the paddock with her horse so he was safe for a while. She'd changed in the last few weeks- back to the sister she'd been before. He had a sneaking suspicion that the reason for her change was in here somewhere. Unnoticed by the young prince a crystal fell from its hiding place and hit the floor as his hand touched the door to her bedroom.

Indie's head snapped up and she stilled her horse. Her alarm spell had been triggered- someone was in her rooms! What if they found Skyler? The dragon hatchling was three weeks old and she'd tripled in size since she'd hatched. (She'd been the size of a Yorkshire terrier). She left the horse in the hands of one of the stable boys and vanished.

Jareth had been confused by the fact that Indie's bedroom had been protected with magic- his sister still wasn't displaying magic. "What are you doing in here, brother?"

Jareth turned and found his sister sitting on the window sill- one booted foot in front her and the other on the floor. She was spinning something in her hands, a crystal.

"When… how did you…?" Jareth stammered

"I'll tell if you do" Indie replied. "Deal?"

Jareth rolled his eyes, secretly pleased that his real twin had finally returned. "I wanted to try and find out what made you Indie again."

Indie laughed. "S'amazing what magic can do isn't it"

A smallish red lizard scuttled into the room and crowed at the sight of Indie.

"A dragon" Jareth was still child enough to gawp at the sight of the rare animal. "Mama will never let you keep it"

"Skyler's my best friend Jareth, if you tell on me I'll turn you into a slug" Indie's mismatched eyes flashed angrily.

*_Present day_*

"Did Jareth tell on you?" Toby asked, his respect for Indie had skyrocketed- she was as good a storyteller as Sarah.

"Oh he told" the Princess laughed. "My parents were not happy that I'd brought a dragon into the castle"

"Sorry to disrupt this charming little scene" Jareth had appeared on the scene. "But I need to take my heir; he needs to be fitted for the ball tomorrow"

Indie muttered something. "I'd completely forgotten- sorry Jareth"

Jareth shrugged. "I'll let it slide if you do me a favour, Snowy"

"Go on?"

"It's Sarah" Jareth announced slipping into a language that both adults knew that Toby wouldn't understand. "She has been distant with me today- you're her friend, please talk to her for me"

* * *

_**Let me know what you think should happen guys- it might get this fic going again quicker- for now I leave you with a final word from a mutual friend.**_

_**WMH: Please leave a contribuion in the little box.**_


End file.
